Pie For Two
by Flutterdash7
Summary: After the perfect day with one of her best friends comes to a sudden end, Applejack is left with nothing but questions. What do you do when somepony likes you, but you don't like them back? And what do you do when that pony is one of your closest friends? Can things return to before? Or will the proud farmer find her perfect stallion after all?
1. Chapter 1

"But Applejackie… I am being serious." The normally bouncy party pony pouted, brushing a hoof along the floor in a oddly shy fashion.

"Really? Ya're a good prankster Pinkie… Ah' gotta hand it to ya…" The farmer continued to grin at her pink friend. Still she had her doubts about this '_joke_.' The normally energetic party pony was acting more than a little off her usual self. _'Oh I hope she's joking… Ah really do... Pinkie is good with her pranks… An' after all… today has been a wild day.'_ As her mind raced frantically, she felt beads of nervous sweat escape, a visible sign of her inner conflict. She had not a clue what she would do if indeed her friend was telling the truth.

The poofy mane shrank down, slowly falling around the spastic pony. "But I do love you AJ… More than anypony else in all of Equestria…"

"Y… You mean you're not joking…" The farmer's heart felt like it had stopped right then. The look that followed her question drove a stake through her strong heart.

"I… I wan't joking…" Pinkie bowed her head and prepared to walk off in shame.

"But… mares can't like other mares… it ain't natural…" Applejack stuttered, unable to believe the direction their fun time had taken.

This didn't go down well as a tear rolled down the other earth pony's face, falling to the ground as Pinkie did her best to contain herself. However, being the normally open and jovial pony she was, the pink mare's emotions quickly found their way to the surface and she found herself weeping openly.

The orange earth pony let out a pained sigh. Things seemed to be getting out of hoof here and fast. A sense of awkwardness hung in the air, deepening slowly yet painfully as Pinkie Pie continued to cry.

Throwing caution to the wind, Applejack walked up and gave her friend a hug. "Tis okay Pinkie… Ya don't need ta cry…"

"B-but… I'm unnatural…" The distraught pink pony turned away from her companion, unwilling to allow herself the pleasure of seeing her crush up close again.

"No yer not… Your just good ol' Pinkie Pie… different… that's all."

"B-but Dashie and Flutters also like mares… you seem okay with them."

"Yea…" The farmer continued to rub her companion's back, hoping to calm her down some more. "But… Ah' never expected one o' mah best friend's to jus confess to me all of a sudden, now did ah?"

"B-but I did everything right… we were having such a good time… We were having a good time weren't we?" Big blue orbs gazed pleadingly at the farmer, begging for a response.

"Y-yes we were…" Applejack trailed off, feeling the strange sense of unease wash over her once more. This was not what she had bargained for on her day off. She pulled away, hoping to lessen her own discomfort. The resulting whimper told her that the party pony had noticed the absence of physical contact.

"Then... it was supposed to end in the most amazing night under the stars... just us two..." Pinkie wistfully swooned, waving a hoof in the air as she found herself caught in her own dream of what could have been.

The orange mare slowly began to creep backwards toward the door. For somepony who had been brought up in a strictly straight, traditional family, this was all too much. "Ah... think maybe yer overthinkin' it a little too much there Pinkie... This… Y-ya never even hinted at anythin' like this ere' before… A-ahm' not like that ya see..."

With a melodramatic wave of a forehoof, Pinkie collapsed on the floor of the bakery, fresh tears springing forth as her longtime dreams shattered in front of her.

The hard working farmer wanted to stay with her teary friend but after such unexpected news, the only thing she could bring herself to do was to slowly continue toward the exit. It felt like her hooves were stuck in the mud, it felt almost impossible to move.

But as she heard the sobs of her friend, it felt so wrong to just leave her like that. Applejack considered. Was she being heartless? As uncomfortable as she was with the whole situation, she knew that Pinkie wasn't trying to hurt her. Not in the least. The guilt and uncertainty were eating at her gut, practically gluing her hooves to the floor. She now couldn't move if she wanted to.

"...Pinkie...Ah'm really sorry... Ah really didn't mean ta hurt ya... Ah really didn't. That's tha last thing Ah'd ever want ta do," Applejack murmured, trying her hardest to get her friend to stop crying.

"I... I know... J-just go... I-I-I'll be fine... I just need some time to think..." Further tears continued to escape from the distraught mare as she curled up on the floor. She wanted to get out, escape her feelings. They had betrayed her and now her friendship with one of her oldest and dearest friends seemed ready to disintegrate.

Applejack didn't want to go, but at the same time felt too awkward to stay. She was terrified that Pinkie would do something rash, especially considering how her self-destructive behavior could make her act. But then again, she didn't want to make this any harder for her than it had to be. "Ah understand. Ah'll leave ya alone, then." She turned to leave but stopped herself.

As hard as it was to do the right thing and say no, it felt like the hardest thing in all of Equestria to do to her friend. "...Pinkie, Ah want ya ta know that yer still mah friend. Ah'm not gonna throw that away over this. Ya...cain't help how ya feel, an' Ah understand that. Ah'll give ya all tha time ya need... Take care."

She cast one last apologetic glance at the distraught mare before she slowly left.

Despite the sense of closure, all Applejack felt was more guilt, regret, and uncertainty. There was not a single shred of relief. This surely was not the day it had been painted up to be.

xxxxx

"She said what!?" Rarity almost exploded in the orange earth pony's face upon hearing the news.

"Ah know... it was so sudden... Ah never even thought she liked mares..." Applejack waved a forehoof in mild desperation as she did her best to get the news off her back.

"You do realize just how bad she will be feeling now darling?"

Applejack covered her face with a forehoof, trying to hide her shame. "Ah know... ya don' have ta go an rub it in Rari..."

The alabaster mare relented, realising her friend's affliction. "I guess being Pinkie Pie some things do just... come out of nowhere... I did try to tell her-"

"Tell her what?" The on-edge farmer didn't miss a thing.

"Never mind AJ... She clearly didn't listen to my advice on how to catch somepony so...strong willed and unwilling to change as yourself..." The fashion artist huffed, beginning to fiddle with her mane.

"An' what kinda advice was that...?" Applejack was determined to get answers now that she knew the romantic queen of fashion had something to do with the situation at hoof.

Rarity shook her head. "That's irrelevant right now, dear. The point is that right now, you're going to have to give her some time. She will bounce back when she is ready, and you will give her some space to do that. Being rejected is incredibly dampening on one's hearts and spirits. I'm sure...you recall how Fluttershy felt...when that happened."

"Yea... Ah' do..." Applejack squirmed as she thought about that particular tale. Fluttershy had wound up getting her mare though, much to everypony's surprise. The farmer wasn't sure she wanted to go through the same thing as it would mean she would wind up breaking family tradition and being labeled a fillyfooler.

"Then I think you know what you must do," Rarity instructed her distressed friend, voice softening a bit more as she came to see the inner turmoil the mare was suffering. "I know what you must be thinking. Yes, Fluttershy did indeed end up with Rainbow Dash in the long run. But that doesn't always mean it will happen for everypony who goes through rejection. I do not doubt Pinkie's feelings, but I will say that there is a very good chance she will move on from this...knowing her, she will do it sooner rather than later and will spring a party to celebrate. Pinkie would never do anything to make her friends unhappy. At least not on purpose."

"Ah sure hope so..." The inner maelstrom of emotions swirled around and around, unwilling to leave the farmer alone. "Ah'd hate to loose her as a friend..."

"Now darling... I'm sure that would never happen... She may be a little crazy, but she loyal to her friends and I'm sure she's as honest as you are when it comes to things from the heart."

"Ah know... An' Ah told her Ah wouldn't throw our friendship away... An' Ah meant it. Pinkie's still mah friend," Applejack said sadly, exhaling deeply. "Ta be honest, Ah really cain't imagine mah life without her there. Ah just hope we can move past this, that's all Ah'm sayin'."

"I understand. You might also want to give it some thought." Ever one for the romantic option, Rarity couldn't help but try and stir up the hornets nest a little.

Applejack snorted lightly. "What's there ta think of? Ah don't feel that way 'bout her. Plain an' simple. Don't get me wrong, Ah'm flattered... But Ah really don't deserve it, Rare. Ah just think she should love somepony who will love her back. That's what she needs. It ain't me. Ah cain't be that pony fer her. Ah'm destined fer a stallion, same as every other mare in mah family."

"And what sort of pony do you desire?" The alabaster unicorn slowly approached her friend.

"...Yer askin' me that? Ah don't know! Ah ain't never thought o' that!" Applejack stated defensively. "Ah figured that one day maybe Ah'd meet a nice colt who Ah'd fall in love with, get married, have some foals, an' just live out our lives on tha farm. Ah figured the time would come, and when it did, we'd go fer it. But until then, Ah have no time fer that."

"And that he would just come up to you and ask you out?" Rarity asked suggestively, continuing her slow advance.

"Um, yeah." The farm pony deadpanned. "But Ah wouldn't rule out askin' him out mahself, either. It would just depend on tha circumstances."

The unicorn stopped less than a hoof step away from the other mare. "You know... I used to think the exact thing... But my prince charming never came. You never know... the pony you've been looking for might be closer than you think. It was for me."

"That's different, Rare. Ya never even knew tha guy! Ya had this vision in yer head an' were disappointed when ya saw he was really a jerk. Frankly, Ah'd get ta know a stallion first."

The fashion artist huffed for a moment. "Really Applejack... It was much more than that... I still think you might want to consider what exactly you look for in sompony. What traits, what sort of personality... Just think about it." A hopeful smile slowly lit her face.

"Well Ah don't know! Ah ain't never thought o' that! Ah s'ppose Ah'd just want somepony who was strong, reliable an' willin' ta work an' live on a farm. Somepony Ah can work with! That's all Ah can think of." An undertone of anger carried strongly through the farmer's voice, she was beginning to think that coming to Rarity for help was a bad idea.

"Somepony you can have fun with?" Rarity prompted, resisting the urge to continue the question.

"Well, sure. Ah guess Ah'd wanna have fun with mah future husband."

"And it appears gender is also something you are picky about?"

Applejack snorted, rolling her eyes. "Ah am not picky! Ah'm just not attracted ta mares!"

"Right...now that we have that all sorted..." Rarity trotted happily off. "Its time to find you a date."

"A date? After what just happened? Rare...Ah don' think that's a good idea. Don't ya think Pinkie's gonna be sad seein' me with somepony? Cain't we just wait? Ah'm not exactly in any hurry ta start datin', anyway." Applejack protested, shaking her head. "Ah think it's too soon."

The alabaster unicorn turned with a look of mild distaste upon her face. "I didn't mean now dear. I'm sorry if it came off that way... It's just that I think it would be loverly for everypony in our group to finally find their special somepony. What with the way things are now..it should give me a few months to find you somepony special."

"Ah appreciate it, but Ah'm fine. Ah will find a date on mah own terms, when Ah'm ready. Right now is not that time." Applejack said firmly.

"Please... I just love a good challenge. Almost as much as I love romance." The unicorn did her best to look appealing as she paused a short distance away from her friend.

Sighing, the orange earth pony rolled her eyes. "Thanks but no thanks. Ah'm fine. Ah don't need a man right now. Ah will do so when Ah'm ready, like Ah said."

"Okay... Well. When you need me, I'll be here for you."

"...Ah know." Applejack smiled, giving her a hug. "Ah never doubted that, Rare. Thank ya."

"You're most welcome Applejack. I eagerly await the day you find your prince." Rarity smiled warmly, waving her friend goodbye.

"Ah will… Oh an' Rar… one las' thing…" The bold farmer paused her exit, hoping for this one last piece of information.

"What's that darling?" The fashion artist fluttered her eyelashes in response.

"How long 'as Pinkie… you know… liked me…?"

"Well…" Rarity glanced around considering how much she should reveal under the circumstances. "She only came to me recently… but I could tell…"

"Ya could tell what…?"

"That she had… well… No… I don't want to guilt you any more Applejack."

"Com' on! There' anin't nothin' you can say that will make things any harder for me…"

The alabaster mare let out a sigh. This was not going as well as the pre-question era should have. "Alright… Pinkie told me she had a crush on you for… almost a year now..."

"Wha… But… But… How…? An' how did ah' not notice it?"

"Darling… did you ever stop to consider… there might be more behind the party pony than meet the eye?"

"Ah' sure do… she's one of mah' bes' friends too… An' ah would 'ave thought that ah'd have known her a little better than that…"

"Don't be too surprised darling… She has been awfully nice to you of late and it wasn't just because she is your friend. Think about each time you make a delivery run to her..."

"Well sure...Ah guess." The orange earth pony felt about ready to leave again, turns out there was something that could make things a little bit harder.

"I guess she was just too nervous about telling somepony as bold and outspoken as yourself that she had a crush on you. Being the element of honesty she knew you would only tell her the truth and she also seemed to know that the truth could hurt. It was hard enough for her to finally come to me about it." The alabaster mare sympathized, waving goodbye, hopeful that the farmer would finally leave the tender topic alone.

"Thanks… Rarity… Ah' really appreciate it." Applejack waved back, before she turned and left the fashion queen's shop, eager to get her mind off the pink related problem.

xxxxxxxx

Working alone on the farm, doing her usual business of bucking apple trees and the like was a usual form of stress relief for the hard working mare. As well as good exercise, Applejack felt it was therapeutic, even. As repetitive as it was, she never cared about that. She had a purpose, a mission, all of that to get apples down from a tree. Ever since she started working hard to be able to do it like her brother could, Applejack loved every second of it.

But today was just not one of those days.

Applejack knew of having "off days" all too well, but this was not like any of those other "off days" she'd had in her life. The entire situation she'd faced with Pinkie Pie was really taking its toll on her. A lot more than she would have wanted to admit. She just couldn't give apple bucking her all today. Try as she may, nothing seemed to allow her to muster up the strength she usually exuded. Her trusty hind legs were just not cooperating.

All she could do was sit on her haunches, sighing heavily. Was it the guilt? The uncertainty? She wasn't sure. But the entire situation just held a dark storm cloud over her head.

Some ways up ahead in the field, she could see two ponies, pegasi, landing on the ground near a few apple trees. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, as she could then see. It dawned on her when she realized why they were there. Rainbow had promised to come and help her collect and harvest the apples for the day, and Fluttershy was going to help Apple Bloom tend to Winona and the animals. A part of her wished they could just go so she could wallow in her stress in peace.

But the other half of her was outright telling her to reach out. To spend some time with her friends and get her mind off everything. That was easier said than done, but she figured it was better than just sitting there feeling sorry for herself and Pinkie.

Applejack was about to get up and go greet the pegasi, but stopped as she observed them. Rainbow Dash glanced around before she nuzzled Fluttershy and gave her a tender kiss, making the latter of the two blush. The farm pony couldn't help but smile a little. It was always warming to see Rainbow casting a loving gaze to Fluttershy, especially when the proud pegasus thought no pony else was looking. It was a look on her face she never saw directed at anything or anypony else. As much as she never quite understood same-sex relationships, she couldn't deny that her two friends made an adorable couple, and were just so right for each other.

She continued to observe for a few moments as the lovestruck pegasi embraced each other, before she turned to give them privacy.

Sitting against the tree, Applejack thought back to that day a few months ago, when Rainbow Dash had been in the exact same position she herself was currently in. Not entirely, but on the level that one of your best friends was in love with you and you were certain you didn't feel the same way. Especially when you had to tell them so, and leave them heartbroken.

She remembered all too well how Rainbow looked absolutely destroyed at having had broken Fluttershy's heart and shattering her dreams. What surprised Applejack the most out of all of that were the tears in her eyes at the prospect of losing her as a friend forever.

~~~~~

_"Ah'm real sorry ya feel that way, sugarcube. While Ah cain't speak from experience, Ah think it's gonna be up t' you ta let 'er know, ya won't let her feelin's affect yer friendship."_

_"But how, AJ?! How am I gonna do that?! I broke her heart! All she wanted was to be with me...for a long time, in fact! She probably hates me, now!" The distraught pegasus held out her forelegs despairingly._

_"That ain't true. Ah know Fluttershy could never hate anypony. 'Specially not you, her best friend. She just...probably needs ta be alone fer a bit, Ah guess. But ya still gotta be her friend, if nothin' else."_

_"I can't! I don't deserve her, Applejack. I made her cry, I broke her heart, how can I possibly deserve her friendship and forgiveness?!" Dash cried, turning away._

_Applejack shook her head. "Now don't say that. She cain't help how she feels, neither can you."_

~~~~~

The orange farmer shook her head, trying her best to clear her thoughts. Despite how badly things had initially gone, it hadn't taken the proud pegasus long to realise that she did actually love her best friend back. It was something soppy about how she really couldn't live without her. _'It's not the same with Pinkie is it? I mean.. she's a good friend an' all...'_

Realising that Rainbow Dash was now coming her way, she forced all thoughts of love out of her mind. They would weight hard enough upon her later. That much she was sure about. The strong mare put her best hoof forward, keeping up appearances as best as she possibly could.

"Howdy there, RD! Glad ya could make it!" Applejack managed to smile, waving to her as the cyan pegasus approached.

"Hey Applejack! Are you ready to have some fun clearing some apples?" The speedster grinned as she strutted toward her fellow athlete. "I take it you're having an awesome day on the farm?"

"Purty good, ya might say," Applejack bucked the apple tree behind her, allowing the apples to fall into the surrounding barrels. "Ya made some good timin'! Ah'm almost finished fer tha day, so we can get them apples goin'!" She looked up at the apple tree, making sure she didn't miss any apples, like she had been earlier. 'Ah guess Ah've got mah game back on... Maybe all Ah did need was ta keep on goin' with a little help from mah friends ta keep mah mind off this stuff...'

"Cool. Well… We'd better get started." The eager pegasus abruptly broke into the farmer's trail of thought.

"Yea. Sure thing sugarcube…" The orange earth pony nodded, glancing around at her collection of apples around her.

Rainbow Dash took to the sky, hovering above the earthbound pony to get a better view of the task at hoof. "Gee applejack… this isn't as much as we normally have to move. You're not slowing down are you?" She grinned confidently down, a challenging tone in her voice.

"Am not!" Defended the blond maned mare.

"I guess there's only one way to find out…" The speedster alighted beside her ever so slightly nervous companion. "I challenge you… lets see who can shift the most apples. If I win… Then you are being lazy..." The challenger poked a cyan hoof in the orange mare's direction, a cocky grin upon her face.

"An' if ah win?"

"Then I guess I owe you one. Not that I plan on losing..." Grinned the speedster, flicking her wings, ready for action.

Having spotted the preparations for flight, the earthbound mare spoke up defensively. "An' no wings..."

"I know... that would make it too easy to beat you..."

Applejack smirked playfully, nudging her friend. "Ah just want a fair game."

"Of course... and I know you'll lose to a fair game. Now are you ready?" The bold pegasus walked up beside her friend, primed for action.

"If by lose, then ya mean winnin' by a long shot an' kickin' yer lazy flank back to ya fillyfriend...then yes, Ah'm ready ta lose!" Applejack declared.

A grin coated the bold pegasus's face, she knew she would be going back to Fluttershy at some point anyway, so win or loose she was guarantied some fun. "In your dreams... Three...two...one... Go!" The athletic pegasus took off as fast as her hooves could carry her picking up several apple baskets as she sped around the peaceful field, kicking apples down off the trees. As soon as she had as many as she could manage in one run, she took off for the barn.

Laughing a bit, Applejack set to work as well, bucking down trees, catching the apples, going at a faster speed than her normal set. Of course she was determined to show up Rainbow Dash, it was their constant game of competing, after all. This would be a piece of cake! It was all she needed to get her mind off the fiasco from earlier. At least now, she had a goal in mind and had to work hard and fast to get it. She would have no time for distractions. No time for anything outside of her goal.

'Get tha most apples inta tha barn...Get tha most apples inta that there barn! Ah can do it!'

An image of a crying Pinkie Pie entered her mind.

Cringing, but keeping her composure as best she could, Applejack gathered some of the baskets of apples onto her back and headed toward the barn. She couldn't stop, not for that kind of vision! Why now of all times?! But she took a couple of breaths as she jogged along, not letting it slow her down. Nothing slowed her down, and she wasn't about to allow herself to be bested by some vision.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash had collected her fill of fruit and had taken off toward the barn without stopping to check on her competition. She spotted the target enter her line of sight and put on an extra burst for good measure. 'Applejack is not going to know what hit her...' A confident grin plastered it's way across her face as she sped along, victory was assured.

Seeing this, Applejack was pleased for the visual distraction. "Nice try, RD! But Ah'm gonna best ya at this game just as Ah always do!"

"Not today!" Cried out a jovial cyan mare as she plonked her basket down, relinquishing her load and darting off to pick up her second load. The faster she could get back, the more dropped apples she could load which would allow her to get a one up on her competitor and lead her to victory.

"Ya may have gotten this one! But don't ya get cocky!" Applejack called after her. She too plonked down her load, running out to get the second one. 'Wow, she sure got faster on her legs... This cain't be good... Ta think, she can beat me at flyin', but at runnin'? No way no how! Ah gotta step up mah game!'

The speedy pegasus glanced back at her competition as she re-entered their loading zone. Unable to help herself, she poked out her tongue, teasing the mare in pursuit before getting down to work, loading all the apples she could into her baskets. Filling them at her regular speed, she couldn't help but notice that there was substantially less of the fruit lying around, just waiting to be picked up. 'She really must be having an off day... Oh well. This will make my victory a nice quick one then...' Dropping the thoughts of her friend in favor of the last few apples nearby, she finished loading herself up and began her speedy journey back to the loading zone.

Applejack soon followed, loading another basket of apples. She yet again hoisted it onto her back, heading toward the barn. "Hey, RD! Ya might wanna keep yer eyes peeled! Ah think Ah see Fluttershy over there!" She called to her friend, blowing a raspberry at her.

"What?" Without breaking pace, Rainbow Dash followed her friend's indication. However, after a few moments she scrunched up her face in annoyance. There was no such cute pony in sight.

"Oops! Musta been seein' things!" Applejack pulled ahead of her, grinning widely. "Oh well!"

Inwardly beating herself for falling to such a silly attempt at distraction, the cyan athlete returned her mind to the task at hoof, sprinting, pushing herself as hard as she could to regain her valuable lead. "Cheat! I'm still going to win!"

"Ah don't know what yer talkin' about, Rainbow! Seems ta me that yer easily distracted when Fluttershy's out an' about! Ah was just makin' an observation!" Applejack laughed, picking up speed with her load.

Gritting her teeth, doing her best to hold back her annoyance, Rainbow Dash powered on, keeping pace with her competitor. She could not let any further slip-ups slow her down. If ever there were a time to win their long standing competition, now was that time. The barn once again graced the two mares with its presence as they neared it, making ready to drop and rush off for one final run.

Applejack dropped her load, placing the baskets down. With a quick turn, she ran for the loading area, eager to get the final round over with and prove to herself that she was the same old Applejack.

Only to trip on a fallen apple. Which was ridiculous. Who tripped on an apple?!

But she did. While she didn't fall, it did disorient her step a bit and impaired her balance. She stumbled a bit, nearly crushing the poor fruit.

"Dang it... Ah gotta step it up..."

Taking every advantage she could from the situation, Rainbow Dash sprinted into the section of trees. She quickly located the last remaining baskets and piled as many as she could onto her back, even throwing a few extra apples on board as she dashed around. Excited by the chance of victory she could feel hanging strongly in the breeze, Rainbow Dash grinned at her oncoming opponent.

Applejack caught up only moments later, panting and feeling herself growing a bit tired. But this was outrageous. How in the world was she tiring so soon? Usually it took a ton more than that to get her slowing down.

Images of Pinkie Pie crying and looking miserable filled her head, along with her melodramatic voice entering her ears. Applejack groaned, trying to block out the visions and sounds, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to run faster.

But nothing seemed to work.

"Dang it...!"

Up front, the speedy pegasus added to her lead, although she could feel her perilous load shaking, threatening to fall she pushed on, heading for the finish line as fast as she could. She quickly reached her goal, near collapsing on the hard floor from the exertion of the final sprint.

From far behind, Applejack stared, wide-eyed. What had just happened? "...This cain't be... Ah lost? At this?"

Panting heavily, Rainbow Dash grinned up at the farmer, victorious. "Yep. It's been a long time coming... I guess something's changing around here then... first you're being lazy... now I beat you at your own game..."

"Ah am NOT lazy!" Applejack protested defensively. "...Ya just got lucky, that's all."

"Oh yea...?" Rainbow glanced around taking in the sight of the collected apples around her. "You normally have loads more apples for us ready..."

"So what? Some days are a bit slower, it happens."

"Never with you... You always work hard... especially when we have a competition coming up."

"Like ah' was sayin'... today was just a slow day... Get it?" The farmer continued to fend off her companions attempts at fishing for information, hoping that the self absorbed mare would leave the matter alone.

"Yea, yea... I still won..." Dash waved a dismissive forehoof, feeling proud of herself for finally besting the hard working pony.

"Whatever." Applejack rolled her eyes, starting to get to work on sorting the apples. "Then help me sort them apples, winner. Don't think bein' a winner's gettin' ya outta yer duties."

"Na... I thought I'd go check on my cool fillyfriend. I can leave the lazy pony to sort this... tiny offering of apples out." With a slow stretch, the cyan mare flexed her muscles, rising from the floor slowly, taking care to ensure she bore no remaining apples.

"You get yer keister back here! Y'all can go make out endlessly with Fluttershy later. Ya promised you'd help me." Applejack stamped a hoof against the floor to emphasize her point.

"Did I...? Guess I did..." With a flick of her wings the cocky pegasus settled herself down, eyeing up the work ahead with a lacklustre stare.

Letting her frustration fade, Applejack sat down as well. "Thank you. Now, let's get on goin', shall we? Ah think ya know tha drill."

"I do... but I'm wondering... who ruffled your mane the wrong way today... Because you're always the hard worker here..." As much as she didn't wish to, the speedster couldn't help but began to speculate on what could be going wrong in her friend's life.

"Rainbow, Ah told ya. Ah'm just havin' a slow day, that's all," Applejack responded, tossing a bad apple into the designated bad apple basket.

"Oh yea... anypony cause it... or did you just wake up on the wrong side of the hay?" The speedster slowly turned her gaze to the work at hoof, beginning the shared task of sorting the small mountain of apples.

Knowing a lie would be impossible to pull off, Applejack did her best to circumnavigate the core issue. "Ah'm just not feelin' like mahself, but Ah'm fine. It'll pass. Don't ya worry none about it, awright?"

"Allright... no need to get your ponytail in a knot..." Dash threw a bad apple her competitors way, missing her by inches.

"Don' throw that at me!" Applejack snapped, not amused.

"Throw what...?" Innocently asked the pegasus as a second projectile hit the wall behind the farmer.

Deciding not to bother, the orange pony just went to work on continuing to sort the apples. At least this, one more easy, tedious task could probably keep her mind off the events of the day before. Even if for just a little while.

There was a pause, before Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash for a moment, biting her lip. Maybe... a little advice could help.

"Say, RD...ah got a question fer ya."

Perking up from her chore, the cyan mare couldn't help but inquire. "Yea...? What? Just don't make it mushy... I only do that sort of thing with Fluttershy..."

Applejack rolled her eyes a bit. "Well, since ya brought her up, what Ah'm wonderin' has ta do with her. It's somethin' Ah was thinkin' of. ...How'd ya do it?"

"Do what?" The bold pegasus looked a little lost as she paused in her work to gaze up at her fellow mare.

Considering her words, the farm pony exhaled as she faced her friend again. "Remember when Fluttershy first admitted her feelin's, and ya didn't feel tha same way? Ah just wanna know...how'd ya do that?"

"What... Decide I loved her back?"

"Eeyup. Have a change o' heart, ya might say." The farmer confirmed, hoping she could get her point across without sharing any of what happened with Pinkie.

"Well... it was really nothing to it I guess... I just knew I couldn't live without her. She is also my best friend since we were fillies... I already did love her really... But you know me... I'm no good with that sort of thing." The speedy mare waved a cyan hoof, dismissing the pressing pony as she continued to sort though the pile.

"So ya said, Ah know, but..." Applejack bit her lip again, shaking her head. "But how'd ya know? How'd it work? Realizin' ya wanted ta be with her in a romantic sense. Ah know it sounds crazy, but ya know..."

"Well... In the short time I spent unable to see her... I realised just how much she really did mean to me. At the time I wasn't sure I even liked mares...or colts you see. I just kinda decided to see what happens if I did allow her to love me...see if I could...love her back and all that kind of thing. After all... she has been my best friend since forever... and we do trust each other like nopony else... I just eventually figured that it might work..." The bold pegasus trailed off, a glazed look of inner peace upon her face.

After a moment of reminiscent thought, Dash broke out of her spell. "Wait... Why are you asking me all this? Did you just turn somepony down?" Now the farmer had her full attention, she was really keen to hear what juicy information she could get out of her.

Biting her lip again, Applejack didn't respond for a few moments. All she could think of was Rainbow's answer to that. As far as she and their friends knew, the egotistical pegasus had given Fluttershy a chance, tried dating her, and it wasn't long before they were official. 'Well Ah knew that... She had a change o' heart an' fell in love with her... By givin' her a chance. ...Does that mean Ah gotta do that, too? Give Pinkie a chance? Give her a chance ta love me? An' see if Ah like her back? Wait, no! That cain't be it! It don't work for EVERY pony!'

"It did take time... you know... like all good things do..." Dash rested her face on her forelegs, gazing inquiringly at her friend. "Who was it?" The speedster could feel eagerness continuing to well up inside herself. If somepony had been turned down by the hardworking farmer, it would be well worth her time to find out who.

"...Ah guess..." Applejack agreed.

"Well... did who was it?" The cyan mare prompted again.

Applejack sighed, still sorting the apples a bit. "Ah cain't say. But yes, that's what happened, Ah had ta turn somepony down. An' since ya know how that felt, guess Ah wanted ta see yer perspective a bit deeper. ...'Specially since y'all came ta me with that same thing."

"Did... wait... was it a mare who asked you? Is that why you're asking me?" Dash continued to gaze at her friend, becoming more alert, openly showing off her eagerness.

"Yes, it was." Flatly replied the orange earth pony. 'Dang there that goes… Ah was hoping to keep that under wraps…'

"Wow... It's only like... all of Ponyville must know your family... whoever asked you must have been crazy...or from out of town." Giggled the cheeky pegasus, finally resuming work.

Sighing, the farming mare just shook her head and focused her attention on sorting the apples. "Just ferget it, awright? Ah know it ain't gonna work out like it did fer you."

"Was it Twilight? Or Rarity?" Guessed the bold mare, briefly returning her attention to the other mare in her presence.

"No."

Another rotten apple was tossed the farmer's way. "Whatever… Fine…but I still want to know who it is once you get over feeling bad for them."

Applejack shook her head. "Ah just don't wanna compromise anythin' between her an' Ah."

"Awww... come on Applejack! I told you when I was like that!"

"...Awright, fine." Applejack tossed a good apple into the barrel. "It was-"

"Hey sis!" Applebloom rushed into the barn, breaking the fragile moment as easily as she would snap a twig underhoof.

"Hello!" Fluttershy walked into the barn as well.

"Hey Fluttershy! Applejack just got asked out!" The bold pegasus couldn't help herself, bursting out, still caught up in her desires to find out who the pony was.

The farmer filly ceased her energetic bounding, instead slowly walking up to her older sister. "Really sis? That's so cool!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack growled angrily, narrowing her eyes. "Why in the hay did ya' tell them that?!"

The speedster tensed, quickly becoming defensive. "What...? Fluttershy's your friend too...and Applebloom here is your sister..."

"That was PRIVATE!" Yelled the enraged earth pony. "Where in ANY o' that did ya' think it was okay ta blab about it?! Can't ya' keep yer darn trap shut fer FIVE MINUTES?!"

"I can so!" Sulked the proud mare, folding her forehooves in front of her and planting her chin on them.

"What's going on...?" Fluttershy asked softly. "Please, Applejack, there's no need to yell. I...I won't ask about that if you don't want to talk about it."

Knowing that unlike the pushy blue pegasus, Fluttershy truly meant no harm, the orange earth pony relented. "Look, Ah just need ta take some time ta get over this, an' then we won't have ta think of it anymore."

"But Applejack... If ya got asked out by some handsome stallion... why didn't ya jus' tell me?" The youngster gazed at her older sibling, confused.

"...It ain't that easy, Apple Bloom." Applejack's voice softened. "But look, Ah'll tell ya' 'bout it later. Right now, Ah don' wanna talk about it. It ain't nothin' ta think about or worry, tha's all."

"Oh... Okay then!" With a energetic bounce returning to her stride, the filly bounded to the doorway. "Ya'll need me to help sort the apples? Or can ah' go play with mah friends?"

Applejack smiled and nodded. "Go ahead, Apple Bloom. Go on an' play with yer friends. We'll take it from here."

"Thank ya' sis!" The excited filly raced out of the barn, eager to reach her friends.

"Well... now that she's gone... can I find out who it was?" Grinned a very hopeful Rainbow Dash.

"Nope..." The orange mare shook her head, unwilling to reveal what had nearly slipped her tongue only moments before.

"Why not? It's only like Fluttershy's here too..." Pointed out the smug speedster.

Fluttershy blinked, still confused.

"Look, sugarcube, it's nothin'." Applejack waved it off. "Ah don't wanna drag y'all inta this. Because it ain't gonna go nowhere. You two were lucky in this situation. It ain't gonna happen with me an' Pi-...that mare."

"Mare...? Um... what's going on?" Softly asked the creamy yellow pegasus, looking from her lover, to the farmer and back again.

"Well..." Dash trailed off, waving a hoof, hopeful that the nervous earth pony would save her from leaking any further unwanted information.

This was getting too irritating. All Applejack wanted to do was for them to help her sort her apples, then go about their day and have fun like she hoped. "Awright, Ah'm just gonna lay it all out so ya' will will shut up about it already! It was Pinkie! Yes, Pinkie! Pinkamena Diane Pie, our Pinkie Pie! Are ya' happy?! Good! Then shut yer trap about this an' get on wit' helpin' me here! Ah don't wanna talk about this anymore 'cause it ain't goin' nowhere! We're gonna get past this, move on with our lives, an' pretend it never happened! Now, Ah don't wanna hear another word abou' this the rest o' tha day! Do Ah make mahself clear?!"

"Yep..." Grinned Dash, feeling almost like she was about to explode into gales of laughter.

"Of course, Applejack." Fluttershy nodded slowly. "I won't say another word about it." She snapped her gaze to her fillyfriend, giving a warning stare. "And neither will you."

"I know... I know..." Deadpanned the speedster, still fighting off gales of laughter.

Taking a few deep breaths, Applejack looked relieved. "Awright, thank you."

"But you know..." Dash couldn't' help but try to sneak one last point in.

"Hey! What did Ah just say?!"

"Let me finish, AJ!"

"Rainbow, she doesn't want to talk about this. You can tell her later." Now it was Fluttershy's turn to attempt to calm the excited cyan mare down.

"Okay, fine... Then I'm out of here." Dash stood, quickly preparing for a speedy exit.

"...Awright, wait." Applejack stopped her, looking guilty again. "...Go ahead. Ah guess it's only fair tha' ya' get yer say in this. Go on, just say it. Ah know yer dyin' ta." She followed it with a mild death glare, really truly hopping that the prankster would have something useful to say, instead of her usual array of 'helpful hints' or crazy pranks.

"Oh good..." The speedster grinned, settling back down, this time by her fillyfriend's side. "What I was going to say... How about...making sure you remember the experience...as uncool as it might be. I'm sure Pinkie will. You must be like...the first mare she's ever been bold enough to ask out. So why not...remember and learn from this rather than just..." She waved her hooves in the air, trying to deliver the words her heart was telling her. "...forgetting it... I know learned a lot when I rejected Fluttershy here... And I don't care if what you learn is different or anything... okay?"

Fluttershy looked to her in astonishment, but then smiled and nuzzled her.

Seeing she had a captive audience, Rainbow Dash decided to add one last point. "Oh and another thing... You two earth ponies must be the hardest working mares in this whole town. The complete opposite of myself. I don't want to see either of you just...leave. That would make things just suck."

Even Applejack was taken aback. Here she nearly thought that her friend was going to say something ridiculous or start laughing at the situation. But no. In the big picture, she did make a good point. "...Well, Ah guess Ah cain't say yer wrong about that, RD. I know Ah won't jus' leave. ...Ah'll give it some thought, then."

Glad that her strong minded friend appeared to be listening, Dash just had to add one last part of advice that came to mind. "Then you are on your first step to making your friendship with Pinkie cool again."

"...Yeah, that's true, Ah guess. Ah didn't want this ta ruin our friendship, anyhow," the orange mare admitted softly.

"I'm sure you don't..." Fluttershy quietly agreed. The shy mare figured that now the conversation was more or less at an end, it was a good time to shuffle a tad closer to the apple pile to help sort them.

"No, Ah really don't." Applejack said, shaking her head. "Rarity told me Ah just needed ta give 'er time. ...Ah jus' hope she'll be awright, though."

"She's Pinkie... She always bounces back." Dash giggled as a mental image of the party pony bouncing along happily invaded her mind.

Remembering back to the previous day, when everything had taken a sudden turn for the worst, Applejack sighed. "...She was cryin' real hard when Ah left, she looked miserable. An' Ah haven't seen her all day. ...Did either o' you?"

"No, I didn't see her." Fluttershy responded.

"Nope... The shop's still open... I just thought everything was same as always." Rainbow shrugged, sliding into place beside her mare before continuing to sort out the array of fruit.

Applejack bowed her head, slowly sorting as she feared the worst yet again. "Ah guess she jus' needed some time alone, anyway. ...If ya do ever see her, try not ta bring this up ta her, okay?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, we won't."

"I won't... You nearly ripped my head off... I can only imagine what Pinkie would do... probably would really spaz out without me even trying..." The prankster did her best to reassure her hard working friend, and at the same time, lighten the mood. She was still not completely sure all was okay. However it was clear that further talk would have to wait.

"...No no, it's awright. Ah overreacted an' let mah stress o' tha situation get tha better o' me. An' for that, Ah do apologize." Applejack said humbly, sighing again. "Ah'm just sayin' that Ah don't wan' her ta feel any worse with talkin' about it when she ain't ready to. Nor do Ah want her ta think Ah was spreadin' this ta make her look bad. Since she ain't."

"Don't worry, Applejack. We won't bring it up to her." Fluttershy promised.

"Thank ya'll so much... Ah' really hope she does bounce back soon..."

The three mares allowed silence to engulf the room as they worked, with only their thoughts to accompany the otherwise sedate atmosphere.

For Rainbow Dash and her fillyfriend, a volatile sense of closure was felt. It was nice that their friend trusted them enough to share such news and for them to be able to help her, even in small ways.

And for the orange mare herself, she still felt terrible inside.

_'Ah just hope they're right... If anythin' happens with Pinkie, Ah'm gonna feel responsible... An' Ah don't want her ta do somethin' rash... Ah remember how she was when she thought we were tryin' ta stop bein' her friend. Well, Ah'll just have ta take this one step at a time. So long as Pinkie's gonna be okay.'_

Doing her best to suppress any further thoughts that were wandering around inside, courtesy of her overactive imagination, Applejack did her best to focus upon the task at hoof, hoping that her pink friend was faring better than she was. She knew what was right, what she had to do. The hard part appeared to be keeping her mind in check.

With another sigh, this time of frustration, the farmer focused all her attention upon the task at hoof.


	2. Chapter 2: Pink Pie

A less than poofy ball of Pink lay on her bed. In her hooves she hugged her pillow, tightly, desperate almost. Although it had already been two days since her rejection, for Pinkie, it might as well have been years.

"Oh Pinkie... This is why I never ask anypony else out... I'm the party pony... everypony thinks you're just that... No pony wants to see the other side of you." A tear slid down the side of her cheek, slowly arriving at its final destination upon her already wet pillow as she pressed her nose into it, trying to hide the pain. "No pony wants to go out with the party animal..."

_"Hey AJ!" Pinkie Pie eagerly waved her hoof in greeting. _

_"Hi Pinkie Pie." The farmer replied, taking off her hat as she entered Sugarcube Corner. _

_"Oh boy, I have the bestest day ever planned ahead!" The party pony bounced around her friend, full of energy. _

_"That's great to hear Pinkie. But what are Ya plannin' on today?" A light grin played across the farmers face as her eyes followed the rogue canon around the room. _

"_Well, I hope you brought some apples, because it's baking! Then we get to go to lunch here and enjoy ourselves some more this afternoon coming up with some experimental dishes."_

"_Well... Ah don't have any apples on me right now Pinkie. But if ya like, Ah can go get some from th' farm." _

"_That would be super." The party pony paused for a moment, nodding eagerly. "I can help too."_

"_Ah guess..." Grinned the farmer. "It'll be nice to hang out with ya' some more and help out too." _

"_Yep! I'll help you and then we can have more fun together." Pinkie was already out the door, bouncing eagerly down the road._

_Still with a grin on her orange face, Applejack shook her head, closing the door behind her as she followed the ballistic mare. _

_The pair trotted through ponyville. Pinkie greeted everypony in sight, waving to all as she led her friend along. _

"_Ya're in a grand mood today Pinkie." Observed the orange earth pony as she walked. _

"_Of course I am. The sun is shining, I'm with one of my bestest best friends in all of Equestria and about to help you out, then do some baking and come up with some super duper recipes!" Pinkie grinned her big grin as her muzzle filled her friend's face. _

_After a few moments she pulled away and continued to bounce happily along on her way, to the Apple family's farm. It was a perfect day. Nothing could possibly go wrong on a wonderful day like this. "Come on AJ! We have work to do."_

"_That we do." The farmer easily kept pace with her crazy companion._

"_Hey Pinks! Lets see how fast ya' can bounce. Wanna race?" _

"_Ooooh!" A pair of small rocket boosters appeared on Pinkie's back. "How's this?"_

"_That would be cheating like Dash." Orange hooves slowed their gallop as the unimpressed mare eased off her speed._

"_Okie dokie lokie!" As quickly as they appeared, the rocket pack vanished and the pink mare took up a mock ready position, grinning in challenge. "Come on then Applejack."_

_Applejack stood her ground in surprise as the pink mare wiggled her rear, tail waggling in the air as she grinned eagerly at the farmer. _

"_Last one there's a rotten apple." Added the cheeky pony, playfully prodding her friend with words._

_Unable to back down from a challenge, Applejack strode to her friend's side and with slow, measured hoof movements, drew a line in front of them. "Allrighty sugarcube... jus' don' blubber when Ah beat ya'."_

_Her fluffy eager opponent giggled in response. _

"_Three, two... One. GO!" And with an explosive cry, the pink mare took off like a speeding bullet._

_Leaving a large tail of dust clouds behind her, Applejack rushed off in pursuit, easily managing to sidle up beside the party pony. _

_Two mares plonked themselves down under one of the large apple trees on the border of Applejack's farm. Both bore wide grins and were breathing heavily from their session of apple bucking together._

_The orange farmer glanced appreciably across at her companion. "That was a good haul there Sugarcube... Ya sure we're gonna need all of these here apples?" _

"_Yup!" The reply of a supremely confident earth pony arrived so fast, Applejack had barely managed to finish her question. _

"_Well...okay then. But yer carryin' half back." _

_With a brief giggle, Pinkie stretched out happily under the tree next to her friend. "Okie dokie lokie." _

_Peaceful moments passed in bliss. Both earth ponies slowly regaining their breath. The pink mare began to wriggle about as if trying to find a more comfortable spot. Her poofy mane bounced ridiculously around, cushioning her head with each toss and turn. _

"_Come 'ere fer a moment jiggly." Chided the farmer, wrapping a orange foreleg around her spastic companion, doing her best calm her. "Jus' lie wit' me for a moment and enjoy things. It can be nice to watch the word go by after a hard days work."_

_Pinkie froze for a moment before relaxing into her companion's grip with a nervous giggle. "You're right Applejack. ...And I do. Just looking out...imagining all the super cool parties I can create..." She trailed off for a few moments in bliss, happy to be held by the mare who was both her friend and secret crush. _

"_Then I get to have fun making them happen for my friends." Her signature super wide smile that only Pinkie Pie could ever wear, decorated her face as she threw her forehooves wide open to help further illustrate her point. _

_Before a moment of silence was able to take over, Pinkie just had to speedily add a final point to her small ramble. "Of course there's also always things like pranking." A mischievous smile overtook her features as she gazed into her friend's eyes. _

"_Yea. An' its nice to jus' sit 'ere, in the shade an' relax." The blond-maned mare tilted her hat over her eyes and rested her forehooves behind her head. "Jus' don't go prankin' anypony like me. It'll ruin mah wonderful day."_

_The seemingly abandoned pink earth pony simply nestled up against her companion, inhaling the salty scent of the mare who had held her. There was no way she was about to play pranks on somepony as special as Applejack. Maybe one of the other towns ponies, but never AJ. _

_Her mind began to wander. What would it feel like to hold her back? To kiss her, to show the strong farmer that she was loved and not just as a friend. Just as her impulsive side was about to allow her to reach up and plant a kiss on the orange cheek that was so tantalizingly close, she restrained herself. 'Remember what Rarity said... AJ might freak out! I can't be too random... That would be bad, it would ruin all my hard work and then there would be no best-friends-turned-marefriends party like I threw for Dashie and Fluttershy.'_

_The pink mare fell into an ever so slightly brooding silence. Thinking, wondering what she should do. She stole a glance up at her companion, confirming that the hat was still firmly over the orange mare's eyes. _

_But as she was Pinkie Pie, such a silence didn't go unnoticed for long. "Ya're bein' mighty silent over there Pinks. Somethin' on ya mind?"_

_This jolted Pinkie out of her thoughtful stupor. 'I wonder... Should I just tell her now instead?'_

"_Applejack... um..."_

"What's up Pinks?" Strong orange hooves reached out and slid the hat from her eyes. 

"_Well um..." Her mile-a-minute speech faded into contemplative silence. _'_What if she says no? What if now's not the best time? Maybe I should just wait till later when we are back at Sugarcube corner and I surprise her with the bestest surprise then?' A sudden smile lit the pink mare's face and she felt like randomly hopping around for joy. Yes, later would work. As hard as being patient was, it would be sure to turn out for the best. _

"_Ya' were about ta say somethin'?" The southern drawl once more cut into the party pony's train of thought, returning it closer to Equestria once more. _

_Shining blue met deep green as Pinkie gazed into the eyes of her crush. "How about we go back now? Baking to do, fun to be had. I also want to show you something later. Something that's a secret almost like a Pinkie promise secret but isn't. Then we can party!"_

_Pinkie Pie lept up, hoping to chase her own nerves away with action. Action was good, action was easy. She could get away with doing things out of the blue when she was on the move. _

_The farmer nodded, correcting her hat as she stood. "Okay. But how about we save th' party for later."_

_A massive hopeful grin lit up the spastic mare's face and she zoomed up to her friend. "Like tonight? I can invite all our friends over too."_

"_Ah guess... Ah don't see what's wrong wit' tonight..." _

__"_Yipperoonie! Come on AJ!" The explosive mare rapidly gathered her pack, stuffing as many apples as she could into it before standing at the ready before her friend and crush. She gave a mock military salute. "Ready and waiting captain." _

_A light-heated chuckle escaped the beholder of the silly display. "Ya never cease to crack me up. Come on. I ain't yer captain." Applejack pulled on her saddle bags and briefly made sure her load was secure before turning to the now bouncing pony in front of her. "Lead on Pinkie._

And with much brimming enthusiasm, Pinkie Pie obliged. 'It's working, it's working, it's working... We're going to have apple pie tonight!'


	3. Chapter 3: Pinkamena

_"Kiss me Pinkie." The glowing orange beauty before her ordered. The southern accent made the in the party pony's heart rate take a hike into the skies. This was too good to be true. Her first date had been a glorious success. Now the time had come to share their first kiss under Luna's moonlit sky. She could hardly believe this was happening!_

_A mega huge grin lit up Pinkie Pie's face. Heart aflutter, the super excited mare leaned in toward her companion. "First kiss with the best mare-turned-marefriend ever, here I come!"_

She was met in the middle by her companion and tingles of joy exploded all though her system and into the night. Some way off, her party canon fired, small fireworks painting a picture of joy in the night sky.

_After what felt like forever, two earth ponies pulled away breathless. Pinkie Pie would have continued, had it not been for the need to breath. _

_"Wow..." Was somehow all she could manage as she gazed into her lover's green eyes that captivated her._

_"Ya liked that did ya?" Chucked the pretty orange earth pony, rubbing her muzzle where the two had met. _

_"Oh yes!" Pinkie couldn't help herself, _boing!_ She bounced round and round her mare, in bliss. _

_"How could somepony like me love a crazy dyke like ya'self?" The ever so slightly warped voice of Applejack rang out. _

_The wonderful sensation fell away, shredded by her lover's words. The touchy party pony's mane drooped as she fell, mid bounce, and almost landed muzzle first on the hard ground. _

_Those impossible words... It felt like she had just taken a knife to her heart. _

_"Applejack doesn't love you! She never will. Ya are alone Pinkie Pie. Forever...!" _

_"No!" An almost desperate plea escaped before Pinkie had a hope stopping it._

_With a shocked gasp she staggered back from the orange earth pony in front of her. Applejack was no longer herself. She was replaced by a ghastly apparition, mostly Applejack, but with a blood stained face and Pinkie's own mane, drooped around her shoulders as if she were _Pinkamena_. _

_"Hello Pinkie Pie. Don't worry, everypony likes you just the way you are... a crazy outcast, not worthy of love." The evil apparition strode up to the shocked pink mare, a grin upon her once beautiful face._

_"Y-your not AJ... Where's my marefriend. I want her back..." Pinkie's shrill tone was almost a wine._

_"It was all in your head. Remember how she said no. Remember how she turned her back on you?"_

_A tear escaped the pink mare. Yes, she remembered now._

_It had been something she had worked so hard to repress. Yet here the memory was once again._

_Mock despair took the evil Applejack before her who gazed into the tearful party pony's eyes and continued to verbally hammer her. "I know. You lost her. But she was never your's... Applejack would never say yes to you." The earth mare before her was now in her face, with a dominant grin of victory upon her muzzle. "You will see... Very soon you will see..."_

_"Not listening… I'm not listing!" A tear escaped as Pinkie cured up, laying both forehooves across her ears in an attempt to block out the taunts that pelted her like rocks._

_"A stallion will come to town. She will ask him out and he will say yes. Meanwhile you will be the only mare in your pathetic group of friends without somepony to love." The victorious tone of the mare who taunted her turned into a gleeful giggle, earning a tearful sob from the pony who cowered at her nightmare's hooves._

_"My dear Pinkie is alone. Alone with me!" A laugh of delight followed as the evil pony before her faded out of existence._

_A quivering ball of Pinkie Pie, remained, lying there in her own little world of pain. All she could think about was the mare who had rejected her. How could such a special pony so quickly turn to another?_

_No. She couldn't. Her evil nightmare pony had to be lying!_

_She tossed and turned on the spot. Still curled up as tight as her body would allow._

Seconds later, Pinkie fell onto the floor. With a pained groan she glanced up to find she had fallen off her bed. "Go away meanie nightmare… Pinkie doesn't want you…" The distressed murmur escaped the mare as she fought to stand.

_Knock, Knock._

'_Who could that be…?'_ The flat mane seemed to fly everywhere as Pinkie tried to shake herself into wakefulness.

"Pinkie, are you in there?" Mrs Cake sounded concerned and followed her question with a further knock to the door. "Hello?"

"Go-way…." Moaned the less than energetic mare as she trooped to the doorway and opened it.

Her lackluster stare was met by with a very concerned looking mare. "Pinkie. We are all worried about you. Will you at least come out of your room today?"

"I guess…" The earth pony in question shrugged.

What did it matter any way. If what the evil Applejack inside had said was true, then the real Applejack was probably in search of her new date right now.

"Thank goodness… I was really starting to think you had lost it. You don't even normally spend more than a few hours… let alone three days in your room."

As Pinkie Pie trodded along behind, her mind was hard at work, it raced around in circles as she came to the realisation. '_I spent how long in there!? If felt like forever…'_

"Are you okay?"

"Oof…!" The sad earth pony plowed muzzle first into the older mare who had paused when she had posed the question.

With rapid rubs to her smarting nose, Pinkie pulled away. "What? Huh…?"

A sigh escaped the blue earth pony. "You're not all better then I see. What ever happened to you Pinkie? One moment you were happy...you were our Pinkie Pie... and the next… You might as well be somepony else…" Her concern shone strongly through and the returned-to-Equestria mare flattened her ears, a pang of shame shot through her.

'_Oh what have I been doing? Pinkie, you have been so selfish… You forgot the happiness of other ponies! And all because you were sad because of… her…'_ The straight maned mare could hardly bring herself to think of the pony who had and still appeared to cause her so much pain.

"I…I'm just not feeling…happy. And Pinkie Pie without happy is no Pinkie Pie at all…" The downtrodden mare admitted.

With a nod, the poor mare's caregiver replied, clearly hoping that she could at least get something out of the closed pony. "Well… is it okay if you at least tell me what is wrong?"

"Um…" With a cautionary glance around her, the pink mare confirmed an absence of anypony else in the vicinity. "Well… Um…"_ 'Come on Pinkie, It's just Mrs Cake… She's basically family! In fact she's the best mother who isn't my mom ever…'_ Certain that her resolve had been solidified, Pinkie Pie took a deep breath.

The force it took to release the breath and turn it into words felt like one of the hardest things she had done all day. "Well… I sorta like AJ… But when I asked her after we had a super duper awesome day… she said...no…" She shrank back from her mentor, afraid of repercussions for her words.

The already sad expression of the motherly mare became laden with as much care and love she could muster. "Oh…you poor dear… When did this happen?"

The younger pony gathered courage from the mother-like pony's words. She had not expected Mrs Cake to be okay with her heart's choice.

"Um… Just before I locked myself up in forever alone land…"

Mrs Cake nodded. This was all it took for Pinkie. It felt like she could understand, if only a little. "Come with me. I think a day with me, working, will help you."

"Okay." With such a downtrodden mood, it was easy to be submissive.

As she followed her boss and caregiver along the hallway, thoughts of her crush invaded her head. These were quickly followed by the dark Applejack who offered her only hurtful taunts. With a shake of her head, her once poofy mane waved around her shoulders, an outward indicator of inner feelings. It looked like there was no way she was going to get her usual mane style back today._ 'Oh I do hope nopony notices...'_

They reached the doorway to the kitchen and Pinkie stood there, sucked into a trace like state as the memory of that fateful day when her dreams were shattered smacked into her once more.

_Right were she was standing now, stood Applejack. A light bead of sweat leaked down her pretty, smiling face as her green eyes met Pinkie's. _

_"...Lead on ma'gal." With a graceful wave of her forehoof, the laden farmer indicated for her friend to enter the kitchen. _

_"Right!" With an energetic boing! Pinkie entered her bakery, dropped her pack and began to set up for work. _

_She was so busy in set up mode, filled with thoughts of the super sweet things she could do in the kitchen with her marefriend that all the rest of Equestria soon began to disappear. It would be the most amazingist awesome thing ever! They would create the most delicious treats for everypony to share and have the time of their lives. After all... both earth ponies were happy to just live in Ponyville. What could possibly go wrong?_

_Suddenly she snapped back into reality like a rubber band when she noticed her friend was still in the doorway, a light smile on her muzzle while she watched. _

_"You don't want to join me AJ?" With a cock of her pink head, she wondered what her friend could have been thinking of. _

_"It ain't that. Ah' jus don't often get ta see th' master work tha's all." With a playful smile the orange mare entered and placed her filled pack next to her friend's. "This really is ya zone ain't it?"_

_"Yip yip! It sure is!" Her brain kicked into overdrive,'yay for me! I have Applejack in the kitchen with me!' She did a few excited hops, before she calmed herself down again enough to talk more._

_"Wanna make some Apple Pie, AJ?" With a delighted grin, the party pony leapt across to her companion. _

_"Well sure... An' do ya mind if Ah sell a few o' them at the market tomorrow? Somethin' new...ya know." _

_"Then we had better make a whole wide range of great tasty treats! Then we can sell them together!" With a single fluid motion, Pinkie Pie threw a foreleg around companion, abuzz with a strange, ecstatic sensation._

_"That would be fun..." Applejack agreed. _

_Those few words sent Pinkie's mind into a mini fit of joy and she could barely contain herself from shouting out. _'Today's the day Pinkamena... I can feel it... It must be my Pinkie sense telling me she will say yes!'

_To hid the inner explosion of joy, Pinkie leapt over to main table where she had laid out the first few items she required. "Would my super duper baking buddy like to help by getting us some apples then? I'll finish setting these other things up."_

_"Sure Pinkie. Anything for ya." _

_The last few words only made it harder to keep herself under control and avoid blurting out the question Pinkie knew she needed to hold off blurting until the opportune moment. _

* * *

_Two mare's stood around the table of the bakery at Sugarcube corner. A light flowery mist of baking hug in the air. It was a scene of fun, laughter and friendship. A scene Pinkie was wishing to add one more word to...love._

_Although the mare herself would have preferred to be doing a little more than just baking, she restrained herself. It was hard, to hold the randomness of Pinkie Pie back was a feat even the mare herself was finding almost impossible. On several occasions, she had to fight for control of herself, else her traitors lips would meet her mare and shock the unsuspecting earth pony with a kiss. _

_Not one to wish to explain such random acts of passion, even now that baking was nearing it's end, Pinkie Pie kept her muzzle as far away from her friend as she could without seeming stranger than normal._

_This appeared to turn into one such time as Applejack patted her friend on the back. "Well done there, Pinkie. Ah think we really overdid ah'selves today. Now what say we sample some of these 'ere treats?" _

_The contact sent a shiver of joy up the light red mare's spine. She felt immensely proud of herself for having brought her crush along and succeeded in producing a wonderful, fun filled day of fun. But what made it feel even better was that they had created a few new secret recipes together. Pinkie felt hopeful that they could do such things again as marefriend's in the future. To create new foods with the pony you love and then share them with others was really, truly special. "Oh, oh, oh! Yes! Let's try this one first!" An ever so slightly shaky pink hoof nudged a luscious well encrusted apple pie toward her friend. _

_"Awww, shucks. That was gonna be mah pick." Grinned the farmer._

_Ever so slightly lovestruck, all Pinkie could do was admire the mare as she took her first bite. It was probably just her, but it felt like her crush had built on her advances and offering a few in return. 'We're going to be singing under the stars tonight! Oh I do wish I could hear her sing more. She has a very pretty voice!'_

_"Ya say somethin' there Pinks?" The charming southerly voice of the hard working farmer brought the spastic pony back. _

_"Who me? I'm always talking." Grinned the pink mare back at her crush._

_Suddenly she froze. 'I do hope I didn't say any of that out loud! That would be...like...really bad. Worse than Discord coming back twice bad, except he's now good now so that must make it worse than King Sombra bad!'_

_With a loud gasp, the spastic party pony fell on her back, hitting the hard floor with a loud poof. _

_"Ya' alright there Pinkie?" The concerned face of the good looking farmer poked over the table at the mare in question making her heart do a few loops._

_"Me? ... Just being me AJ... Random!" With a crazy grin, she leapt up and swallowed the remainder of the half eaten pie in one go. Her tongue polished off the crumbs around her mouth. She proceed to made a satisfied smack of her lips and resumed her activity of gazing happily at her companion as she lightly bounced on the spot. _

_"Ya're a pig Pinkie..." Giggled the blond maned mare. "Do that again..."_

_No further prompts where required. The impulsive baker devoured a pie at random. She flipped it up, up, up into the air. It almost hit the roof before it spiraled back down into the waiting maw of the ever hungry pony. _

_"Can you do that Applejack?" The overjoyed mare, leaned forward, eager for a response._

_"There aint no way Ah'm a gonna out eat ya. I remember how easily ya smashed yer way through a whole cake... and it was massive!" _

_"He he, he... It was scrumptalicous!" Grinned Pinkie, abuzz with happiness. "As is your cooking!" She was pretty sure that she had just sampled her crushes pie, but if not, it was still worth the added compliment. _

_"Well, Ah did have the best cook in Ponyville to help me." The farmer replied as she bashfully rubbed her forelegs together. _

_"Nope! That was all your super wonderful awesomeness!" She was determined to give her crush the biggest compliment between the two of them. Aware that there was sure to be a reply incoming, Pinkie decided to speed talk her way into another topic. "Wanna try one of the sweeties too!" _

_"Why sure..." The big beautiful green eyes passed over the candy in question. _

_Pinkie wasn't sure if her companion had truly accepted the compliment yet, but decided to give her a moment as she seemed to be moving on to the new topic easily enough. "But only if ya have one too." The grin that followed was impossible for Pinkie to resist._

_With gusto and many smiles, the two mare's began to sample the tasty treats. Pinkie had the gusto and they both wore the silly smiles._

_As the sugar began to hit Pinkie's system she felt a rise in the need to touch her crush. Even just a brush._

_"This one's amazin' Pinkie. Ah know yer treats are always good, but this batch are jus' amazing. How in the hay do ya make yer sweets so good..."_

_"Maybe because I like you!" With an excited hop she realized exactly what she had blurted and speed added, "like a very good friend. My best friend!" She chose that moment to offer a quick nuzzle to her crush who blushed. _

_"Awww... Shucks Pinkie. Tha's very kinda o' ya."_

_Pinkie Pie felt an attack of the warm fuzzies. They lit up her system like a wild bush fire and she hopped excitedly around the room before she rushed back over, popped another sweet into her gob and nuzzled her companion once more._

_This certainly had progressed better than she could ever dream. Pinkie only hoped that the afternoon would continue to go this well._

_"Would you like to try a few more recipes? Come up with some more fun Pinkie and Applejack treats and meals?"_

_"Sure. Jus' as long as ya samplin' doesn't include eatin' everything we make." Joked the blond-maned earth mare._

_"I can manage." The baker nodded back, sage-like for a moment before she broke down into giggles. _

* * *

_"Thats it! Ah'm stuffed!" A full looking Applejack settled down beside a buzzing Pinkie Pie. _

_At the contact, Pinkie gave a teeny-tiny squirm of delight, that was another successful part of the day over. The latest batch of goddies were sitting on the bench, cooling slowly in the noon day sun. Their smells tingled the buzzing mare's nose. They called to her. She knew that soon it would be taste test time!_

_She settled back to take in the rest of the scene. The place held a romantic atmosphere. Late afternoon rays of sun lit the scene before her, making the fine mist of baking glow in an almost surreal way. 'Add candles and there would be sweet romanticness fit for a Pinkie and her most perfect of perfect mares!' _

_"Okay. Well... we can save the rest for the most wonderful super amazing party and for you to sell tomorrow at your stall." Brimming with confidence, Pinkie Pie leaned against her friend and licked her muzzle. _

_The receiver giggled softly and brushed her suddenly flushed face with a strong orange hoof. "Now... don't tell me, ah'm tasty too." _

_Pinkie giggled softly and wrapped a forehoof around her companion. "Well you do have a tasty face after all the fun baking we've had." She sneakily snuck in a tentative sniff of her crush's scene. It was filled with the smells of baking. Yet under all those smells of cinnamon and spice, she could still sense the fragrance of apples and sweat. Here she was, her mare in her grasp. It felt very good to be able to relax with a secret special somepony. It almost felt like the mighty farmer was her special somepony. _

_That thought sent a torrent of bubbles through the pink mare. Bubbles of joy. Bubbles of nervousness. Also, of courage. Her tail gave a twitchy twitch while her mane gave an itchy itch. It was not one of her usual Pinkie sensations. _

_This could only mean one thing! _

_'Now's the time!'_

_"Um... Applejack?" _

_As if able to sense the change in mood, the strong farmer glanced into the eyes of the mare who held her. "Yea? Somethin' on ya mind there?"_

_A nervous nod followed. Suddenly, her mind filled with words she wanted to say, to share with her remarkable companion and let her know she was loved. _

_The talkative pony lightly bit her lip. The only problem seemed to be the release of her emotions. Why did this have to be so hard? It was normally so easy to let loose with a torrent of words. _

_After a few more moments silence, Applejack gave up and settled back against the cool floor, happy enough to wait for companion to speak her random mind. _

_"Applejack..." 'Now come on! Say the rest!' Those wonderful green eyes met her own and Pinkie knew now was the moment she had been awaiting. It was now or never. _

_"I-think-I-like-you-a-lot!"_

_The well worn hat fell from the orange mare's head as she jerked, unable to believe what her ears had caught. "Come again?"_

_The pink pony took a super large gulp of air. 'Don't mess this one up!' "Will you be my marefriend?"_

_She found herself dumped on the hard floor in a confused mess as her friend and once secret crush stared down at her in disbelief. "Yer what?! No! Ah can't..." _

_Those were not words of love. They were words of shock, rejection, and of somepony who didn't love her back._

_"But Applejackie… I am being serious." The normally bouncy party pony pouted, brushing a hoof along the floor in a oddly shy fashion. _

And that was were her day, her dream come true had shattered into a million-trillion pieces.

* * *

There she was. Despite all her best intentions, she didn't get the apple of her desire. With a shudder, Pinkie let out another breath she hadn't realized she had been holding onto and re-entered the world.

She stared blakly at the older mare in front of her who waved a hoof in her face. The light blue mare had a tear in her eye as she gazed pleadingly at her charge.

"Im okay..." Pinkie bowed her head, breathing deep as feeling came to the rest of her.

"No your not dear. Please try and stay with me today."

This got Pinkie's brain going. It went into overdrive. She thought about the good she knew would come from a day by the side of the pony who was most like a mother to her in ponyville. It was a thought that comforted her, stilled her panicked mind.

"I will. Pinkie-promise..." She followed with the required hoof motions. She did truly mean it.

A rueful smile was the reply to her promise. Mrs Cake turned and trotted into the kitchen, ready for work.

With a shake of her head, Pinkie did her best to rid herself of the multitude of thoughts that still threaded to ruin her day.

She briskly followed, eager to get away from her own thoughts in favor of other ponies company. Any way to get back to normal was worth her pursuit.

She spotted the door to the outside room where ponies were busy with their morning meal at the much loved Sugarcube Corner.

There were single ponies and couples, all busy enjoying themselves. As her Blue eyes scanned the crowd, Pinkie spotted cyan and then yellow of two of her friends.

With a parting glance at her blue mentor, she bounded up to the two lover birds. She did her best to look happy, despite her mane, which told the world otherwise.

Just as she was about to open her mouth and announce her presence, Pinkie spotted a small poster stack off to the side of Rainbow Dash. On the top of the pile was a Wonderbolts poster, with more underneath. It appeared to be advertising for something. However what drew Pinkie Pie's eye was the middle. Right in the center was Soarin' and oh boy did he look a little bit too victorious for Pinkie Pie's liking. "_She can never love you..." _Those words hit her like a ton of bricks, they washed away the joy she had began to feel. Now, once again, it felt like she was alone. She backed off, eager to not be noticed by the two pegasi who were still in their own little world of upendi.

It couldn't be. Yet the dangerous twitch on her right shoulder persisted.

Maybe her inside meanie see-it-all was right.

In a pink blur, she took off out of the semi-crowded room and sidled up beside her mentor, ready as best she could be right now, to work.

Confusion racked her system of randomness and Pinkie Pie fought hard to focus, to listen to what her friend and teacher was talking about. This journey, this day of baking was sure be a hard one.

It was only one of her best friends saying no after all.

If so, why did it matter that Applejack was most likely about to find herself a date?

And why did it continue to hurt so?


End file.
